Singing with Love
by MorganNSnape
Summary: Taking place during the Trio's 7th and final year. This story does not really follow DH, as the war hasn't officially started. When Severus can no longer taking hiding his true personality what will come of him? What about after he finds out how a certain know-it-all feels about him. Will love bloom for these two. Or will blood be spilt and love lost? SS/HG Rated higher for later.
1. A Late Night and an Early Day

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize belongs to the ever wonderful and amazing J.K Rowling. As much as I would love to have some of these characters. Anything not recognizable well that may be mine. Anyway please enjoy.

Severus turned over and sighed as he felt his lower arm burn. The pain was ever more intense than before. The dark Lord had been calling out for his followers more and more often and often much like this very urgently. Sliding out of his bed he groaned loudly as his body ached to just give up and return to bed. Sliding on his dragon hide boots Severus quickly sent out a spell to gather the thick wool robe that would cover the black tight, yet not gender specific, jacket and black pants as well as the cool to the touch mask, the mask itself was gruesome and evil looking. Once he had both of them Severus slide out of the room to the front hall where he would meet the identically dressed Morgan, in other terms his twin sister.

"What could he want this time?" Morgan asked softly her Black hair standing out against her pale almost white skin.

To where Severus never truly cared about what he looked like Morgan did care about her looks, well as much as possible. Her long hair had a tendency to curl when it was overly wet outside but normally was pin straight and full. Her onyx eyes flecked with an amber that would remind people of a wolf's eyes, and rightfully so. The only thing that would keep her from being considered beautiful was the large scar that ran from just above her left eyes all the way down to just past her lip.

"Probably the same thing he always wants. To make sure that we are still loyal to him and give new assignments." Severus said through tight lips as they walked towards the gates.

Glancing behind himself Severus took in the look of the castle, he never knew if he was going to make it back. Behind the cold sandstone's that built the exterior of the school students and other teachers slept on not knowing that two of the professors were out in the cool end of summer night. The only light on was in the tower that housed the Headmasters quarters.

He was drawn out of his thoughts as they passed through the large gates that not only showed the entrance to the school but also the limit of the non-apprating zone was. With a final grimacing glance towards his twin they both turned quickly on their heels.

Once they both had their feet under them the two Snape's glanced around them. Many black robed figures, with their hoods up and masks on, were heading towards the large black manor. Over the past few months the place of the meeting had changed but most recently they had been taking place at Malfoy manor much as this one was.

"I will see you after the meeting Severus." Morgan said pulling on her own mask then yanking up her hood to make sure nothing was identifiable. Severus watched his sisters back till he lost her amongst the others.

It was moments like this that Severus wondered why he had let his sister join the deatheaters. But then again it was also at times like this where he wondered why he himself had joined them. Thoughts aside he had done it and now he had to atone for his choices.

With thin pale fingers Severus pulled his own silver mask on over his face and then slide in with the rest of the deatheaters heading into the manor. Severus knew what lay beyond those doors were things that people only imagined in their worst nightmares, but for him they weren't just nightmares in his sleep they also happened in his everyday life.

**The next morning**

Severus awoke with a groan everything hurt from his head to his toes, hell even his hair hurt. He slowly opened his eyes blinking the sleep out of them. His long fingers touching the bandages that covered his torso. Lucky his robes would cover his all of this and not give him too much bulk. Slipping his legs over the bed he rested his head in his hands rubbing at his temples for a moment trying to stop the sharp shooting pain that was radiating throughout his head. It was days like this that made him feel much older than the 26 years he was, much more like 62 today. With a grimace on his face Severus pushed himself onto his bare feet the cold stone floor making him feel colder than he already was.

Sluggishly he started towards his bathroom that was on the opposite side of the room. As he did he passed by a large Black dog curled up on a chair. Patting its head softly Severus entered the small bathroom. Despite what most of his students thought about him Severus Snape was a very clean man. So once in the room he slipped off the light black pants with the tiny snakes on them- a present from Albus one Christmas- and turned on the water in his shower. After slowly unwinding the stained bandages on his chest he stepped in the shower and slowly started washing his hair and then his body, carefully running his hands over the cuts and bruises on his chest.

About ten minutes later Severus emerged from his bathroom cleaned dressed and mostly ready for the day. A light woof made the man grin softly as he turned back towards the same chair he passed by earlier.

"Good morning Phantom how are we today." He asked the dog as it slowly unwound itself and padded over to him. The large dog had been with Severus since he was a boy and really showed no signs of aging. Which had of course made Severus go searching for information. Turns out the large black dog was his familiar and therefore his aging process was much slower than most dogs. Before walking out the door Severus quickly filled the two large bowls by his door and stepped out into the hallway.

"Did you feel like someone had hit you with the Knight Bus or was that just me this morning?" Morgan broke the silence that had fallen the twins as they plodded up the stairs to the Dining hall for Lunch. Severus glanced at his sister and just nodded his head, he was too busy thinking to really give her an answer.

Just that morning during his first year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff class, which just had to be a two hour one, he had to replace three cauldrons when the students had failed to make a pepper upper potion correctly. It was days like that made him question his choice of profession. But the reason he was in such a bad mood was probably because he was just so sore and had a headache forming behind his eyes. Not to mention he had two members of the golden trio after lunch, which always soured his day. He could only think about the problems they would give.

"Afternoon Severus." Minerva asked him as he slid into his seat beside her very ornate chair and filled up his glass with pumpkin juice hoping something to drink would help soothe the pain. The look on the headmistress's face was one of concern. Severus glanced at her then his plate.

"I am fine Minerva. Don't worry about me it is just a headache." He said his voice rising slightly as he forced himself to sound normally and not like it hurt to breath much less talk. Thankfully he was saved from having to explain what happened that night as food started to appear before them.

Severus heaped a large pile of food onto his plate. Keeping well away from anything that would require extra amounts of chewing. He didn't realize how hungry he was until he took the first bite and slowly the speed of which he eat begun to increase.

"Severus I have been consulting the cards again. And it is indeed so we are meant to be." Severus chocked loudly as he turned to face the crazily dressed woman behind him. The noise of course causing the few students nearby to turn and face the staff table.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Severus said around the food that he was trying to force down with a drink from his goblet. Of course the one meal he picks to go eat in the Great Hall Sybill would be there as well.

"Well as you know I have been constantly checking the cards for news about you and it appeared here today." The woman said as she tried to reach for the hand that was gripping the table. "It is a sign Severus a sign." She continued to babble. Severus being the gentleman he was slowly stood up and gripped her lightly on the shoulder.

"No there is nothing between us nor will there ever be. Now I must be going." He said coolly and then he turned and stalked out of the great hall ignoring not only the stares of the Golden Trio but the rush of the other female teacher to the now crying Sybill.

**Side Note: **Though this will turn into a Severus and Hermione story I felt the need to give a little more depth before I get there. Anyway like I said please enjoy. Any idea's for the Sybill thing I just kind of thought it would be interesting to have someone wanting Severus attention other than Hermione.


	2. Dancing Through Life

**Disclaimer: The stuff you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowing. I only use it and wish I were her. After this chapter it may be only once or twice a week that I will be able to update. Anyway please Enjoy.**

The bad mood that started that morning when he woke up was only worse now. Getting back to his room he slammed the door behind him. Damn her damn her and her stupid crush. He knew that Sybill had liked him and often made sure to not be around her for too long. Today he had let his guard down and he had not only embarrassed himself but also the poor woman. Even though he is seen as a cold and snide man Severus Snape was actually a very kind and caring person. Often taking some of the worst thing to make sure others were okay. His mother raised him better than that. With that thought he felt a sharp shooting pain behind his eyes.

He dropped into his wingback chair and put his head into his hands and groaned softly. Suddenly he felt a cold nose on his hand and he glanced through his fingers and saw large deep brown eyes staring at him. A chuckle escape from his lips before he knew it was happening. Suddenly his arms were thrown off his knees as the black dog wiggled his way into Severus's lap.

"Oh you big lug you're going to get hair all over me." Severus said with another laugh as he pulled out a ball from the box beside the chair and tossed it up in the air for the dog to catch. Slowly as he played with Phantom Severus felt his anger melt away and even his headache a bit. But too soon he heard scrapping of chairs and the rustling of papers to tell him that his 7th year potion class had arrived. With a sigh he petted the dog that had settled onto the ground and was chewing to his heart's content on a small dragon bone. "Sometimes I wish I were you Phantom." He said with a chuckle as he swept through the door to his classroom.

The room grew quiet like normal as he felt his robe sweep around his ankles, giving off a soft breeze. Since the class was optional only the few people who really wanted to be here was here, which meant that he only had about fourteen students. But unfortunately Potter and his know-it-all friend Granger were two of those students.

"The potion for the day is up on the board. Gather your stuff and get started. I want the finished product on my desk once you are done." He drawled softly as he settled at his desk to begin the tedious task of grading the second year's essays on banned potions. After finishing the stack of papers Severus stood up slowly and started going up and down the aisles between the desks. Most of the students had looks of distraught on their faces as they stirred their potions furiously trying to achieve the deep purple that the potion called for in the mid stages of the brewing. The only student who didn't look worried was Granger her lips were drawn in a tight line, not from worry but from concentration, as she stirred carefully, but quickly, one way then the other. He glanced closer at her book to make sure she like potter hadn't come across his potion book. But instead of the spidery scrawl that crossed the board in the front he saw very neat and tidy print.

Severus caught himself start to smile and quickly turned his head towards Harry, who had picked that one moment to turn and ask the Ravenclaw student beside him a question. "5 points from Gryffindor for distracting another student, Potter." Severus said and then as the other Gryffindor students let out an exasperated noise he quickly mumbled 30 points to Gryffindor for being the only one able to make the potion. Hopefully no one would question the new extra points.

The class progressed slowly and uneventfully. Slowly he watched as the students started to pack up their ingredients as they waited for the potion to cool. He settled himself at his desk and with a swish of a wand was ready for the vials to be brought up. The students slowly brought up their vials the colors ranging from a light blue to a deep purple but only one vial was the light lilac color of the potion and Severus knew without looking at the tag just whose potion that was.

"Your dis-" He started to say when a very crisp knock at the door interrupted him. He started to curse the person when the door opened to reveal his sister a scroll grasped tightly in her hand her face a large grin as she strode quietly and quickly to the front of the room.

"Sorry Professor Snape, students I have an announcement before you all leave. Hogwarts is proud to announce that as a way to get spirits up that we will be having the first Musical since when I was in school. Auditions are open to all students and Facility. We hope to see you there." Morgan said the large smile hardly leaving her face as she unrolled the scroll showing a brightly colored picture.

Severus smirked at the look on the students faces. A few of the girls were excited and most of the guys had a look of horror as they cleared out. His sister was still standing off to the side her grin never leaving her face as she twirled around towards her brother.

"You're trying out right, Sev?" she asked her brother lightly

Severus shook his head and eyed the paper. "No one said I had to try out right? Then I am not going to." He said shortly ignoring the sad face that his sister was making at him.

She just shook her head and twisted on the heel of her black and purple boots and slid out of the room as Severus moved through the aisles. Upon passing the third row of desks he noticed a small bound book laying on the ground. Glancing at the door Severus bent down to pick it up and looked it over. The front binding was worn and tearing slightly so you could tell this book was a constant item in someone's daily life. But the only way he was going to know who owned it was by opening the front cover of the book.

With another glance at the door Severus placed the book on the desk next to him and with the tip of his wand he pushed open the front cover.

_**This is property of:**_

_**Hermione Jean Granger**_

_**Please return if found.**_

With another small grin, from a place that he had no idea where it came from, he started to rummage through the pages of the book before he realized what he was doing. Though most of the pages were filled with small crisp and well written letter that were mostly notes taken in class. 'Over achieving even in your note taking' He thought to himself with a smirk. But on a few pages there were smaller faster written notes about someone that from the looks of he had a few feelings glanced at it and felt something well inside him. He wanted to know more about the person who she was watching. He kept looking at the last thing she wrote

_'He acts like he doesn't care what people think. I wish I could do the same. Oh no here he comes.'_

Growling softly to himself he grabbed the book again and strolled to the front of the classroom where he stopped at his desk only long enough to grab a scroll and his long black quill his sister bought him for his birthday.

**Miss. Granger,**

**You seemed to have left this book in my classroom. As it is not my duty to make sure you keep your books in order this will be a long time thing. If I find this or any other book of yours they will promptly be dropped into my fireplace. Also for leaving your workstation messy you have detention tomorrow night at 9.**

** -Professor Snape**

He finished the letter with a flourish and a grin that looked more like a sneer. Writing this made him feel more like himself and less like the person who had gotten angry about her talking about someone else.

After a small stop off at the owlery Severus was on his way. As the advanced Potion class was his last class for the day he had quite a while of free time for himself. As he came to the large and open front hall of the school Severus stopped and looked around. Looking towards the stairs that lead down to not only his classroom but also his own quarters. But he didn't feel like going back to the cold and damp place just yet. So without a second thought Severus started out the door. Not even noticing the pair of large eyes following his every move as he wandered down the path towards the gate.

**Author Note: A few questions. Who is Hermione in love with? In your opinion what should the musical be? Reviews are much appreciated. This story is also very much in need of a Beta so that position is open for anyone who would like to assume it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, they will get longer I promise. More Hermione in the next few chapters.**


	3. A Trip for the Heart

**Disclaimer: per normal Characters and places and anything recognizable belongs to the Great J.K Rowling. There was more Hermione in this one. It is slowly going to incorporate her more I promise. As always please enjoy.**

Stepping into the small bookstore in Hogsmead Severus took a deep breath letting the smell of new books and parchment take over his senses. The store was a very small store that rarely had customer, and those customers were always very into their books to notice anyone else. Glancing around the store Severus noticed that other than the plump young witch that was sitting at the counter reading one of the many histories on Divination. Chuckling to himself Severus went to the darker back of the store to skim the covers of the older books.

Severus knew he could spend many hours just staring at the book but he never bought any of them. Placing his hand on his pocket he felt the few coins that he carried with him. Enough to buy him a drink or two and if he missed Dinner at the castle a bite to eat. He got paid teaching at Hogwarts sure but most of that went to more important things. He was so absorbed in a first edition Potioners of the last hundred years that he didn't hear the bell above the door ring and an older woman walk towards him.

"Why don't you just take it Severus?" He jumped at the sound of the older woman's voice and turned towards her the book still clasped tightly in his hands.

Delilah Farroway had owned the bookstore since she was a young woman. Now she was an older thin woman with long gray hair. Severus had been going into the store since he was able to go to Hogsmead so they had come to know each other very well over the years. She knew that even back then Severus didn't have enough money to buy all the books he wanted so she would let him borrow the books or read them in the store.

"Delilah you know I don't have the money for this. As much as I want it." He said looking over the front cover of the book. The Golden words on the front starting to peel a bit but otherwise in good condition.

"You come and stare at it every time I see you Severus. Take it come on your birthday is next month just think of it as an early birthday present for my best customer." She said with a smile and a pat on the arm. Though she was small once she got something in her head she wouldn't let it go. So with a small sigh and a smile Severus shrunk the book down with his black wand and slid it in his pocket and lightly thanked the woman.

Severus continued down the road towards the Three Broomsticks. Though he sometimes enjoyed the darker more solitary environment of the Hogs Head but today he wanted the more cheerfully and light atmosphere that The Three Broomsticks had.

"A Firewhiskey please." He said to the bar maid as he turned to find a seat. "Granger whatever are you doing here." He scowled. He already had to deal with her for two hours and now here she was ruining his evening out.

"Oh sorry Sir. I was I just-"She started softly her eyes barely raising above the rim of her glass. Severus could smell alcohol coming from the area around her but from the look of her glass she had not been the one drinking. He glanced around assuming her companion was nearby. But beside a few middle-age witches who looked obviously drunk on the other side of the room they were alone.

"Normally I would have no care for your problems but seeing as I am the only one of authority around here I think I must ask why you are here." Severus said a little colder than he should have and he mentally kicked himself when he saw the young brunette flinch at his words. Slowly he slid into the seat across from Hermione.

"It is nothing professor. I should be going."

"You most certainly not. You may be part of the Golden Trio but you still do have to follow rules. And one rule is that no student can travel between Hogwarts and here without supervision. Since I am the only one here you are staying till I am done" Severus said the words spewing out of his mouth without much rhyme or reason.

Luckily he was quieted by the bar maid bringing over his drink as well as another drink for Hermione. "Here ya go miss I thought ya may need another one on the house." She added a light Scottish accent showing up every now and then.

They both sipped at their drinks for a few moments. Severus let his eyes slid partially shut as he felt the amber liquid burn his throat. He wasn't much of a drinker but one a month he would give himself a present by buying himself a few drinks.

"So anyway Granger since you won't tell me what is bothering you why don't you tell me why you are here in the first place." He asked once the drink started to calm his nerves and let him relax.

Her lips moved and he thought he heard something along the lines of following someone but he didn't know if that was just the alcohol talking. Finally she glanced up from her drink and Severus was taken back. Her eyes were a deep brown just a few shades lighter than his own black eyes. Suddenly Severus's mouth became dry and he tossed the rest of his drink in hope that it would help him get over what had just overcame him.

"Perhaps we should go back to the castle. It is getting late and I don't want you to turn up missing for too long. Potter may send out the Calvary." Severus said shoving his hand in his pockets and pulling out a hand full of sickles and dropping them on the table. Once standing he offered his hand towards Hermione who after staring at it for a few moments she took it.

The walk back was silent at first until Severus stopped to pull off his large black robe off and tossing it over his other arm, it was just too warm to wear it. After a few moments he didn't know why he would take it off. He had worn it all day why pick now to take it off. He blamed the Firewhiskey and turned to give his arm back to Hermione.

"You're a lot smaller without that robe, Professor." She said with a very tiny grin that only appeared for a split second. With a very small grin Severus turned and started walking back towards the castle the sun casting a very soft glow as they walked once more in an almost comfortable silence.

Once they got to the gate Hermione abruptly dropped her hand from his arm. Severus was not ready for the empty feeling he now felt at the crook of his arm. "Well I think it is best that you get to dinner I will follow up shortly." He said gruffly as they came to the front hall. He watched her for a moment until he lost sight of her as she turned into the Great Hall. He himself turned to go down to his quarters to place his new book with the rest.

On his way out Severus turned to look at himself in the only true mirror in the room. Without his outer robe he was a lot smaller. Though still black and a little bulkier than it should be the frock coat and subsequent best under neither were what made him feel comfortable, if quite a few years older than he was. Slowly Severus undid the buttons on the coat and pulled it off. Now in just a vest and crisp white long sleeve shirt Severus went to his closet and found another lighter less super formal coat that he pulled on. Going back to the mirror he glanced at himself. Though this made him appear smaller it was not in a bad way.

Suddenly realized what he was doing he grabbed his thick robe and pulled it on. Successfully hiding the new different coat. Pulling the book out of his pocket and he enlarged it and placed it beside his bed so that he could read it when he went to bed that night.

Severus slid easily into his seat moments before most of the students got in there. Severus had purposefully sat next to Minerva and Sprout. It was mostly because they were both on his side with the Sybill thing and would warn him of her but also because it just so happened to put him on the opposite side away from the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables.

"I came down to your rooms and noticed you were gone Severus?" Minerva said with a grin turning towards him. The woman had always been like an aunt to him as she was a family friend of his mothers.

"I went to Farroway's bookstore to look at the books." Severus said stiffly his hands clenched tightly under the table. He didn't want to talk about what happened in the store or who he met afterwards.

"That is what I assumed Delilah owled me shortly after I returned from your rooms I haven't had time to read it yet." Minerva said as the food appeared before them.

Severus bent his head down slowly as he pulled food towards his plate. His eyes never really leaving his plate until he heard the tale-tale sound of a horde of owls sweep into the room. Glancing up he watched as different owls of different sizes landed in front of students. Though only one owl mattered the dark brown owl that landed in front of Hermione. He smirked as she opened the package and her journal fell out. She quickly shoved it in her bag and the grabbed the letter. He chuckled at the look of horror on her face as she had to have gotten to the part about detention.

Sometimes it was fun to be a little snarky to students. He mentally patted himself on the back for giving perfect Granger a detention. His happy moment was ended abruptly as his sister stood and strode to the front of the room.

As always all the male students turned to stare at Morgan. She unlike her brother let her body stand for itself. Today she was wearing a deep purple button down shirt over black pants her black and purple boots rounding out the outfit. As pseudo- Ravenclaw head of house she often played on purples and blues.

"I had the joy of coming to many of your classes today to tell you about the musical we will be putting on here at Hogwarts. If you wish to sign up you can either find me or your head of house to get a time to try out. As to staff you all have to either work on stage or do backstage work." She said easily as she walked back and forth across the stage.

Severus groaned and before anyone could ask him what he was going to do he stood and stalked down the walkway towards the door trying to ignore the fact that he saw Hermione get excited at the mention of the musical. All he could think about was how he was going to tell his sister and Minerva that he was not under any circumstances helping with their musical.

**Author Note: Is Severus starting to have feelings for everyone's favorite bushy haired girl? Whatever will be the musical (don't worry that comes up in the next chapter)? Should I write from Hermione's perspective or stick to Snarky Snape? Anyway thank you as always. Reviews would be wonderfuls. **


	4. Close Your Eyes and Dream

**Disclaimer: per normal Characters and places and anything recognizable belongs to the Great J.K Rowling. The song is '**_**As Long as you're **_**Mine' from Wicked and all right remain to it. I merely just really enjoy the song. As always please enjoy.**

Severus paced angrily across the floor in front of his bed. His whole body was shaking and he knew it was not because he was angry but because of the venom that still was in his blood. It was no longer dangerous but the results were there. He grew cold quickly and his bones hurt but from what the poison or just the years of constant grueling work he did as a spy.

He glanced at his door, though he put a locking charm on it he knew if his sister came down here and wanted to speak to him she would be able to lift it. For another time in his life he cursed his sister and her ability in Charms. The precautions were also on the fireplace but that one would be harder to break than the door. He didn't want to be disturbed right now. His head hurt and his arm hurt as well. Though it was a minor tingle. Obviously the Dark Lord was calling someone but it wasn't him.

On another trip in front of his bed Severus undid the few buttons on his coat and pulled it off leaving him in his long white sleeve shirt and black pants. He tossed the coat against the wall and felt his legs give out from under him. Why was he so upset he could just easily have an audition and mess it up to where he won't get a part. But he knew that would be hard. Even more so since he knew what would be the musical if his sister had a say. She had no doubt already pre-casted him in a part.

With a sigh Severus flicked his wrist so that music would play to his mood at first most of it was sad piano that seemed to only darken him mood. Until suddenly he remembered the look on Grangers face and suddenly the music seemed to swell and he heard the opening bars of "As Long as You're Mine". The song though quickly changed as Severus shook his head. It had to be because his mind was on musicals that that song started to play. Either way he would deal with it in the morning. Without so much as pulling off his black pants Severus turned over and with ideas of what to do with his free day before nine o'clock he feel into the first restful sleep he had in ages.

The next morning Severus awoke to the sound of claws on his door. Sleepily Severus pushed himself onto his feet and slouched his way over to the large black oak door and lowered the ward. Pulling the door open with a wide arching motion he glanced into the other room.

At first Severus noticed nothing that could make the noises that he heard, as Phantom was sleeping curled up in the green dog bed next to Severus's table. Then as his eyes grew adjusted to the low light he noticed a large black owl with a snowy white tail. The only person he knew that owned an owl with that kind of coloring was his sister.

"Oh hell what ever could she want so bad that she felt the need to interrupt my good day?" Severus muttered to himself as he wandered over towards the bird and slowly untied the letter attached to its leg. With a light nip of affection the bird left as suddenly as it appeared. Settling into his chair he pulled open the wax seal and pulled out the short note his sisters light thin writing.

_Severus,_

_Dear sweet brother of mine, I have decided what you will be doing for this musical for you. Your audition is at 2:30 this afternoon. Due to a time crunch and many people wanting to audition I have placed a spell, one that I know and you will never find out, that will make sure you will come._

_See you this afternoon_

_Morgan Snape, your dear sister_

He crumpled up the paper and tossed it at the wall. His sister was always butting her head into his business. But in the long run he guessed she was doing him a favor. She was making the choice for him. In the back if his mind he knew he would try out if only to have something to talk to Hermione about since he still couldn't get the smile on her face out of his mind.

With a sigh Severus made his way back to his room. The musical was being announced after the auditions, to make it fair for everyone. So he would have to pick a song that showed his talent on his own. Settling down on his bed he begun to go over the music he had.

'What am I doing here? Why did I let Morgan convince me to do this?' Severus thought to himself as he paced back and forth in front of the door to the great hall. All he had to do what turn on his heels and go back to his rooms and settle in for another long afternoon of reading and making up tasks for Hermione to do during detention.

"Professor you're trying out?" Severus was drawn out of his thoughts by the small timid voice of the very person he had been thinking about. Turning his head towards the door he saw Hermione standing with one hand on the wall. Her eyes glittered, obviously from a good audition and nothing more, and the longer he watched her the more he noticed a pink tinge come across her cheeks.

"Obviously Miss. Granger as I am standing here waiting. Unfortunately my sister believes that I should try out for her god forsaken musical. Don't think this lets you off the hook. Be in my classroom at nine and bring gloves you'll be needing them." Severus sneered trying to make his voice as cold as it usually is but failing. Thankfully before anymore words could come- Mostly from Severus who couldn't seem to keep his mouth shut- Morgan stepped out and wiggled her finger towards her brother.

Severus followed his sister in his eyes on the floor till he heard his sister stop. Looking up Severus was in awe. The tables we gone in their places were long lines of red velvet chairs. Where the staff table stood there was a large stage complete with curtains and lights.

"Now Severus your audition isn't really needed we all know your talents but just to be fair to everyone you must have one." Morgan said as she plopped down into next to Minerva. There were a few other people in the audience but Severus didn't know any of them. "You may start at any time. If you need a second voice I have a charm set so it will sing the second part." She added as Severus moved up the steps his feet feeling like lead.

Once on stage his whole demeanor changed. The sneering man stood tall his face growing colored as he grew slightly more excited. Much like the night before the opening piano started for 'As Long as You're Mine'. Closing his eyes Severus let the voice that he imagined would be how Hermione would sound wrapped around him.

_Maybe I am brainless maybe I'm wise _

_But you've got me seeing through different eyes_

Opening his eyes Severus watched the faces of the people on the crowd his voice was clear and ringing and he could tell by the looks on their faces the people in the audience were enjoying his song.

_Somehow I've fallen under your spell_

_And somehow I'm Feeling it's "Up" that I fell_.

Closing his eyes once more he allowed his body to move with the music his voice easily hitting the higher moments in the song. Who was he kidding this song fit his voice well. As the song hit the next part Severus threw open his arms belting out the combined part with his imaginary Hermione.

_Every Moment as long as you're mine_

_I'll wake up my body and make up for lost time_

_Say there's no future for us as a pair_

_And though I may know I don't care_

_Just for this moment as long as you're mine_

_Come be how you want to and see how bright we shine._

Severus opened his eyes again looking at his sister. During school they were normally cut off about halfway through the song. But even as he thought that he continued to sing as the music was still going and the audience was entranced.

_Borrow the moonlight until it is through _

_And know I'll be here holding you as long as you're mine_

Severus held that last note as long as the music lasted. Then with a very small bow he was off the stage and heading for the door. His cheeks a deep crimson as he realized what he had just done. He hadn't meant to give such a deeply emotional audition. Hell he hadn't meant on giving a convincing audition in the first place. He had meant to give a mediocre performance one that would mean he wouldn't get a part. But now that he had sang and was here he wanted a part like no other.

"Very good Severus. You were the last Audition so the results of what the musical and who got parts will be posted during dinner. Good luck Severus." His sister said with a large grin as she turned to speak with the other judges. Glancing at the time Severus realized that no matter what he still had a few hours before he would find out if he had a part. A nap was in order if only to calm whatever was making him so jumpy.

For the first time in a long time the Great hall was quiet for dinner. The only sounds that were heard were the sound of forks on plates and the light clink of glasses. Those students had auditioned were staring hard at the large bulletin board that had appeared on the floor in front of the staff table. The board seemed to have an air about it much like the goblet had when it had sat in the same place only a few short years ago.

Out of almost thin Air Morgan appeared her long dark hair disheveled as she moved towards the board. "Staff and students in my hands I hold the cast list for this year's musical. That I am proudly to announce will be 'Phantom of the Opera'. As it was also the musical Hogwarts ended with. I would please ask students to wait till the end of dinner to see what role they have got. Though staff you are welcome to see now." Morgan said her face bright red as she hung the scroll that held the destiny of the chosen cast.

Severus didn't even know he was on his feet and heading towards the board till he was already half way there. So with his head down he continued towards it his heart beating a mile a minute.

**Hogwarts Presents**

_**The Phantom of the Opera**_

**Cast**

**Raul De Chagny- Harry Potter**

**Christine Daae- Hermione Granger**

**The Phantom- Severus Snape **

For a moment Severus grinned inwardly to himself. He had gotten the most difficult part and mentally he patted himself on the back. Then glancing at the list again he grew ever so slightly happier Hermione had gotten a part as well. The suddenly he realized what exactly that meant and without a second thought he bolted from the hall.

Author Note: I know the song he sang and the musical are different but I just loved the song and had to include it. I know I lied about more Hermione in this chapter. It was just getting so long. My choice of musical took a lot of decision. But I decided I wanted both Hermione and Severus to have a big singing role. The rest of the cast will be announced in the next chapter. We only see as far as Severus has seen. As always I hope you enjoyed this and continue to read.


	5. A Change of Heart

**Disclaimer: per normal Characters and places and anything recognizable belongs to the Great J.K Rowling. Sorry for the long delay for this chapter, a lot of school papers have gotten in the way. Either way please enjoy.**

Chapter 5

"What the hell was Morgan thinking? I can't fall in love with a student not even if it is only on stage." Severus grumbled to Minerva, who had followed him out of the great hall.

Once in the room Severus had pulled off the outer robe and once more tossed them at the wall. He was upset on the outside but for reasons unknown to him he could not stop smiling at the realization about what had happened.

"Severus she is at the age of consent it will hurt nothing by her playing this part. Are you sure it not something more?" Minerva asked quietly from her spot at the door. She had not dared to move any further as she knew Severus would be in a whirlwind of emotions.

For a moment Severus just stopped and stared at Minerva. Should he tell her what was going on and hope she would be able to make sense of what he was feeling? No, never anything he told the witch would certainly be blabbed to the infuriating picture of Albus Dumbledore. It had to be the position of Headmaster that made a person feel the need to pry into other people's business.

"No Minerva there is nothing else I just think that people could see it as nothing good will come from it is all. Now if you may excuse me I have a detention to get to." Severus harshly said to the witch, making sure not to say as to who the detention was with, as he pushed past her into his classroom.

Once inside he had to stop himself from smiling as he saw Hermione slide into the room. Her satchel hanging haphazardly off her shoulder books easily seen as she moved the bag closer to her. The look on her face was simply that of uneasiness and awe, both were quickly concealed though.

"I am sorry I am late professor it was hard to get out of the great hall as everyone rushed the board." She said her voice betraying not of the looks she had had on her face mere seconds before. Placing her stuff down on the nearest desk she glanced at Severus her eyes holding his gaze for only a few moments before dropping to the floor.

"Well did you at least see what part you got Miss. Granger?" Severus asked honestly, she had made no mention of the fact they would be staring opposite of each other. He walked towards her and pointed towards a large stack of cauldrons at the other side of the room. "My first year's class ran over and they couldn't clean out their cauldrons that will be your job for this evening. Clean them without magic." Severus said sternly trying to make it seem like he didn't feel like his heart was going to pound of his chest as he caught a whiff of whatever she was wearing.

Hermione moved quietly towards the cauldrons her face a bright red. "No sir I doubt I got a part I only tried out because Ginny wanted to and she made me tryout to." Hermione said her voice catching a bit, most likely from the foul stench of the cauldrons as they had started to have a very rank odor.

Severus smiled to himself. So she was more like him that he originally thought. She believed that she was mediocre at best. Silently he wondered what she would say when he told her that she had not only gotten a part but the leading female role.

He shook his head lightly as he settled back on to one of the wooden work tables in the room. There was a pile of papers on his desk he knew he had to grade but all he could do at the moment was stare at the pale hand that was pulling the cauldrons in to a line for cleaning.

He watched as Hermione stopped for a moment and tugged at her curly hair pulling it to the nape of her pale white flawless neck. 'Get ahold of yourself Severus. God man you are staring at her like she is a piece of meat.' He reprimanded himself as he turned to his desk realizing that he didn't have in his long black robe on.

"You know that you can use magic to keep your rag wet and soapy. You just can't use magic in the cauldrons themselves. They have a special spell on them to make the harder to destroy." Severus finally said after watching Hermione struggle for most of the detention. He stood up and wandered towards her. There was a time when he could no longer watch someone struggle on something by themselves. So with a flick of his wand he had a rag in hand and crouched next to the cauldron next to hers.

"So you honestly believe that you had no chance of getting a role in the musical?" He asked after a few moments his head tipped sideways as he scrubbed at a particularly dirty spot on his cauldron. He glanced up momentarily to look at her. But her face was turned towards her work and for a moment he thought that she hadn't heard his question.

"No I don't I mean I don't know about Hogwarts but I know that at most schools the lead roles always goes to the kids who have had singing lessons and the like for years. I never had any and never really had any need for them." Hermione said her voice even and calm as she spoke. Her light eyes never betraying any emotion.

Severus chuckled to himself and scrubbed for a few more moments debating on if he should tell her or not. Finally dropping his rag he grabbed her hand and pulled her up with him. "Come on. You need to see something." He purred his hand still holding lightly to hers as he started to walk towards the door, stopping only long enough to grab her bag and swing it over his shoulder.

The walk was quiet but it was a nice one and Severus had to keep reminding himself not to smile as he felt Hermione's small hand in his. This was not was making him happy it was merely the fact he was going to prove the-know-it-all wrong. Finally they got to the great hall and Hermione dragged herself to a stop.

"Stop Professor if you are here to show me that I didn't get a part that is a rude thing to do." Hermione said, her voice slightly agitated but it only seemed to be an attempt to mask something else.

"Miss Granger that is quite the opposite of what I am as you put it dragging you here. Just for once think before you speak and let me show you this." Severus said and for a moment his sneer was back to its old power but it waned as he watched her face.

Hermione dropped her head as Severus pushed open the large wooden doors just enough for the two of them to squeeze through. Just as it was during dinner the board was on the platform for the teachers. The only thing missing were the large tables but Severus walked without even noticing as he came up to the large board and shoved Hermione towards it.

"Look at it Granger just look at it please." Severus almost begged when she wouldn't look at the board.

"Oh my oh my. I got a part I got a part." Hermione suddenly squealed as she finally looked at the board then in her excitement hugged Severus. In that moment Severus felt his heart stop. He didn't think he just hugged back Hermione's excitement coursing through him as he smiled at her.

"That you did Miss Granger. Not only did you get a part you got the lead congratulations. It seems that we shall be having a lot of practicing to do together. You may want to stop by my sister's office and pick up your script." Severus said as he finally disentangled himself from Hermione and handing her the bag from his shoulder.

Hermione took the bag smiled and then with a blush hurried out of the great hall. Severus leaned against the board for a moment watching her walk away. Then he paled more than normal there were two things suddenly very clear to him. One he needed to talk to Minerva about whatever he felt and second, the scarier part, that he was wanted and by the intense burning the dark lord wanted him right then and he wasn't happy.

**Author Note: Severus seems to finally have realized that he is having feelings for her. Whatever could be going through his mind right now? But more importantly what could the Dark Lord be wanting with the ever wonderful Severus? Reviews and I will try to pump out another chapter faster**


End file.
